Humane Labs and Research
Humane Labs and Research is a chemical research company in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The Humane Labs and Research facility is located on Chianski Passage, deep in the San Chianski Mountain Range, Blaine County. They are known to have created biological weapons for the International Affairs Agency. However, the media and the public believe they are simply a perfume factory. The research labs contain a variety of different testing rooms and storage facilities for the chemicals. On the exterior, machinery and pipes make up the facility. There are also a few garages protected by access panels and parking spots for the employees. It appears that the Humane Labs and Research are using monkeys as test subjects for the experiments. As seen during Monkey Business and Chemical Extraction, security of the area is provided by Merryweather, though there will be no guards at all in the facility during normal gameplay. Upon entering Humane Labs and Research property in GTA V, the player will be given a 4 star wanted level, although in GTA Online the facility can be entered without getting any wanted level. Events of GTA Online In the mission Chemical Extraction, the GTA Online Protagonist is assigned by Lester Crest to infiltrate the facility and steal a van full of a certain chemical needed to make plastic explosives. The player manages to fight through several armed Merryweather guards before hacking the security terminal, opening the garage. They take the van and drop it off into a safehouse in the Grand Senora Desert. It is also prominently featured in a heist. Events of GTA V If the player chose the smart approach in The Jewel Store Job, then one of the preparation missions will require that Michael steals some knockout gas from a Humane Labs Boxville that is driving along the south of the Interstate 1 highway. The player can shoot the back of the van to drop the gas or rob the van and take it to Lester. Later in the game, during the mission Monkey Business, Michael, Dave Norton and Steve Haines infiltrate the headquarters of the Humane Labs through a underwater exhaust shaft to steal a chemical weapon that is going to be used by the IAA to gain more government funds. The trio steal the neurotoxin, but they are discovered by the security who open fire. They manage to escape with the weapon and the news spread that the shootout in the labs was caused by some thieves who wanted to steal a "perfume recipe". Departments * 1. Administration * 2. Specimen Handling * 3. Cryogenics * 4. Pharmacology * 5. Molecular Biology * 6. Microbiology * 7. Biochemistry * 8. Genetics * 9. T&M Warning Signs *''Private propety, no trespassing: Violators will be prosecuted'' *''Notice: All drivers must check in before entering'' *''Danger: High voltage'' *''No smoking within 80 ft.'' Vehicles Humane Labs and Research operates Boxvilles that bear the Humane Labs and Research logo. Influence It is possibly based on the real-life Santa Susana Field Laboratory. Gallery BZGasGrenades-GTA5.png|Humane Labs and Research Boxville during the mission BZ Gas Grenades. Humane Labs and Research 78.jpg|David Norton and Steve Haines infiltrating about to enter the cold room Humane Labs and Research 61.jpg|Scientists at work Humane Labs and Research 120.jpg|Photo of Humane Labs and Research taken from a Cargobob while doing "Monkey Business" Humane Labs and Research 58.jpg|A security card dropped from a scientist. The card depicts a picture of the scientist and "security card". HumaneLabs&Research-GTAV-SatelliteView.jpg|Satellite view. Trivia *The name is quite ironic, as their research isn't humane at all (creating dangerous chemical weapons and testing on animals). * In A Heist It Is Mentioned That Don Percival Runs Merryweather Operates Humane de:Humane Labs and Research es:Humane Labs and Research Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Companies Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Restricted Areas